cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Operative Rutger
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Lt. Demitrovich New Contact(s) * Magus Mu'Drakhan Minimum level 35 As one of the emerging leaders of the Mu Mystics within Arachnos, Magus Mu'Drakhan has become a very important person. His considerable personal and political power makes him arrogant, but also allows him to pursue personal projects, including research into the history of the lost civilization of Mu, and continuing his personal war against the Circle of Thorns. He would be a bad person to cross, but an excellent person to know. He has access to Magic and Natural enhancements. Working with Mu'Drakhan could be very dangerous, but it could also be very worthwhile. You might learn a lot, and not just about the dead civilization he's obsessed with. Information Arachnos Operative Operative Rutger is charged with dealing with vigilante threats on Nerva Archipelago. The last three operatives to occupy his position disappeared under mysterious circumstances; consequently, Operative Rutger is determined to do a good job. His network of information gatherers is without peer, and he's dedicated to working with only the smartest, most bloodthirsty villains the Rogue Isles have to offer. Initial Contact If you're going to work with me, you're going to have to get used to only getting part of the story. I'm privy to a lot of sensitive information, and it's not my habit to spread it around to my subordinates. If you can accept that, I can guarantee that by the time we're done here, all the higher ups in Arachnos will know your name. You'll be a rising star. Think you can handle that? Story Arcs Snuffing the light Souvenir: Luminary's schematics When you ambushed the heroine Luminary in her private base, you took these schematics. they could come in useful, plus they're a reminder of the escapade you like to think of as: Snuffing the light Operative Rutger didn't give you much to go on when he told you to invade a Longbow base. All he told you wasthe name of an agent, McGowin, who would have something of value on him. You defeated McGowin and searched him, but found only a few personal items. However, it turned out that one of these items was valuable indeed. McGowin carried a locket bearing his late wife's picture; behind that picture was the access code to Luminary's private base in Paragon City! You hijacked a Longbow ship and prepared to set sail. Once in Paragon City, you used the code to enter Luminary's base. There, you ambushed the android heroine. You dragged her back to the Rogue Isles, where she will undergo experimentation at the hands of Arachnos. Your reputation has increased, and your pockets are lined. All in all, a splendid outcome. Briefing I've been given an important task by Arachnos, , and I have to come through. If you're prepared to see it through without asking any questions, we can work together and both wind up looking good. The first step is to invade a Longbow base. Think you can handle that? Mission acceptance You're looking for an agent named McGowin. Defeat him, search him, and bring back whatever you find. Unnecessary solicitation Whatever you find on McGowin, bring it straight back here. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent McGowin "Oh no. It's ." '''Debriefing' You have McGowin's things for me? Well done. Don't trouble yourself about their meaning; you can leave that to me. I am certain that what I am looking for is here somewhere. Briefing I know you think all you got from McGowin's pockets was a bunch of junk. But you found what I was looking for. In this locket, here. Pretty picture, yes? That's McGowin's late wife. Killed by Arachnos agents in a minor scuffle in Paragon City. Disastrous PR. Anyway, she's the reason McGowin joined Longbow. It's no surprise he keeps his most precious possessions hidden behind her portrait. What's in it? Well, you'll have to prove yourself worthy first. I need you to get to a certain cargo ship and eliminate every last agent on board. And don't ask any questions. Mission acceptance Remember: every agent. Unnecessary solicitation Enemies Debriefing All right, , you've done a bang up job, and I can tell you a little more about our mission now. McGowin, rest his soul, was one of the higher ups in Longbow. Well trusted. Trusted enough to be given the codes to Luminary's secret headuarters sic in Paragon City. It's where she goes to repair herself and update her programming. We could sneak in there, pick up some schematics and get out with a minimum of violence, but that's not going to make us famous. No, you're going in there to get Luminary herself - so Arachnos can take her apart! Briefing You know what to do. Take that ship to Paragon City, use the code to enter Luminary's base, and incapacitate her. Try not to do too much damage; Arachnos engineers already have plans for a whole army of Luminary clones. Mission acceptance Don't disappoint me, . Take plenty of manpower with you, because this is important to Arachnos, and I'm not taking the fall for failure alone. Unnecessary solicitation It's not nice to keep a lady waiting, . Get over to Paragon City and take out Luminary! Enemies Notable NPCs * Luminary (Hero) NPC Text :Before combat: Random Longbow 1: "They say they can't find McGowin's code." Random Longbow 2: "We'd better be alert then. Anyone could have it." :Combat start: Random Longbow 2: "Boy, do I hate being right sometimes." :Before combat: Random Longbow 3: "I tell you, working with Luminary has been a treat, but sometimes I wish for a little action." :Combat start: Random Longbow 3: "But I didn't mean this!" :'Combat start:' Luminary: ''" ! You will be in jail before this day is out!" '''Debriefing' Well done, . Luminary is biding her time in an Arachnos lab as we speak. Our scientists are already learning plenty from her circuitry, and we have plans to complete an assassment of her capabilities before a full dissection is necessary. You've certianly sic come a long way, and Arachnos is paying a lot of attention to you. Just be careful that it's not the kind of attention you don't want. Into Valhalla Souvenir: Infernal's Axe After you defeated the hero Infernal, you kept his axe. It's a powerful weapon, as well as a reminder of the adventure you like to call: Into Valhalla It began with Operative Rutger's mission to prevent Infernal from establishing a new base on Nerva. You interrogated several Longbow agents in the area, and on one of them found a computer pass key. This would enable you to access any files on Longbow's computer network. You next went to a Longbow base, where you used the computer key to access information about Infernal's new base. You learned not only its location, but also its name: Firebase Valhalla. You needed some help from Crey, so once again you took to the streets. After defeating a number of Crey agents, you learned that Crey was working on some communication jamming equipment. You stole the equipment, caring little for the turmoil you caused in a Crey facility. You went to a Longbow communications hub and installed the jamming devices. When you came for Infernal, he would never have the chance to call for reinforcements. Then, it was time for the big showdown. You entered Firebase Valhalla and defeated the hero Infernal. Arachnos owes you a debt of gratitude, and Paragon City is down one more hero. Briefing According to my sources, the notorious vigilante Infernal has been put in charge of establishing a new Longbow base within Primeva. You, , are to assure this does not happen. Please begin by sweeping through Nerva and conducting a thorough interrogation of any Longbow agents you encounter. We need to know the exact location of this proposed base. Mission acceptance Longbow's continued presence in Nerva does not look good for me, . I cannot allow them to expand further into Primeva and the secrets Arachnos is uncovering there. Unnecessary solicitation We need information about Infernal's new base, . Get cracking. Debriefing This pass card should let you get into a Longbow base, extract the info you need from their computers, and get out. Good work, . We're on our way to taking Infernal down. Briefing First, good work finding that computer pass key. Second, it's time to go in deeper. This time I'm sending you into a Longbow base to retrieve any and all information about Infernal's proposed Primeva base. I've already picked your target. The good news is, it's likely to have the information we need. The bad news is, it's going to be heavily guarded. Mission acceptance I've copied the pass key in case you don't make it back alive. What? Illusions do neither of us any good, . Longbow would be happy to see you in prison, and you know it. Unnecessary solicitation I don't have the info I need. That means you're not done yet. Enemies Debriefing Good work. We know where Infernal's base is going to be. Now to set up an ambush for this 'Firebase Valhalla.' Briefing We're not just going to shut down Infernal's new base; we're going to shut down Infernal. First, we're going to need a little help from Crey. I doubt they'd give it willingly, so you're heading back to the streets. Mission acceptance You're looking for information about Crey's communications disruption equipment. See what you can dig up. Unnecessary solicitation I need answers, not excuses. Debriefing I knew Crey wouldn't disappoint. Guess it's about time you paid them a visit, huh, ? Briefing Crey's got some communications jamming equipment, and we need to get our hands on it. It ought to make taking out Infernal's new Firebase Valhalla a snap. You know what to do. Get it. Mission acceptance I'm looking forward to smacking that stuck up vigilante down. Hope you are too, . Unnecessary solicitation We're working on a timetable here. Get that comm jamming equipment, and hurry up about it. Enemies Ambush! From each item stolen, there will be three ambushes by Crey. Random Crey 1: "Stop !" Random Crey 2: "We've got a problem!" Random Crey 3: "Protect the equipment!" Random Crey 4: "Stop !" Random Crey 5: "We've got a problem!" Random Crey 6: "Protect the equipment!" Random Crey 7: "Stop !" Random Crey 8: "We've got a problem!" Random Crey 9: "Protect the equipment!" Debriefing Good work. Now, to set a trap for Infernal. It's going to be a doozy. Briefing According to my sources, Infernal has just arrived on Primeva to set up Firebase Valhalla. You're going to rip that firebase apart, but first you're going to make sure Infernal never gets a chance to call in reinforcements. I want you to get to a Longbow communications hub and plant those jamming devices. A little forethought on our part, and Infernal will be left completely stranded out in the wilds of Primeva. Mission acceptance You'll also need to take out everyone on site to be sure the word doesn't get out. Unnecessary solicitation I need those jammers planted ASAP. Enemies NPC Text :Before combat: Random Longbow 1: "I hear Valkkyrie's sic got a lot of smart ideas." Random Longbow 2: "We'll root out Arachnos in no time!" :Combat start: Random Longbow 1: "I've got a bandit!" Random Longbow 2: "Trouble coming!" Debriefing Good work. Infernal should be arriving at Firebase Valhalla even as we speak. If only he knew what was about to descend upon him! Briefing It's time. Infernal has been stranded in Firebase Valhalla. There's no way for him to call for help. Now get over there and take him out! But remember: Infernal is a Vindicator with a lot of power behind him. I'd gather a full team if I were you. Mission acceptance Do well, and you'll be rewarded. Do poorly, and Arachnos will hear about it. Unnecessary solicitation I don't want to hear from you again until you've put Infernal down. Enemies Notable NPCs * Infernal (Hero) NPC Text :Infernal: Before combat: "Communications must be up within the hour!" Combat start: "Ah, the fabled . Prepare yourself for battle!" Debriefing You've made your rep, , and mine as well. Infernal will rot in an Arachnos prison cell. At least, until one of Paragon's brightest arrives to break him out. They always do, you know. Nevertheless, he'll think twice before he books his next ticket to the Rogue Isles. Well done, . Well done. Store Need data Missions Briefing I'll make no bones about it, : I don't trust you. Not yet. You'll have to prove yourself to me before that can happen. Luckily, I've got a way for you to do just that. There's a certain young lady in Nerva who seems to be making a name for herself as a hero. I want you to take her out. Mission acceptance The woman calls herself Ether. You can find her associating with those Longbow louts out in Primeva. Unnecessary solicitation You must not care much about the impression you're making on me. Ether is waiting for you. Enemies Notable NPCs * Ether (Boss) "Take a nap, !" Debriefing You broke into a Longbow base, tore a swath through it, and put a dangerous little vigilante on ice. Maybe I can trust you after all. Maybe. Briefing As I perform this task for Arachnos, , another performs it for Longbow. As we speak, a Longbow agent is collating data on the biggest threats the Rogue Isles have to offer, and organizing special teams of agents to eliminate those threats. I've discovered his name: Agent Wilder. I believe he is beginning to zero in on some of my most valuable assets now, and that can't be allowed. I need you to kidnap Agent Wilder. I think it's time we met at last. Mission acceptance In a way, I've come to respect this Wilder; after all, he does his job with the same ruthless efficiency with which I do mine. Unnecessary solicitation I want Agent Wilder, and I want him alive. Notable NPCs * Agent Wilder NPC Text :Before combat: Random Longbow 1: "Who's next on Wilder's list of threats?" Random Longbow 2: "Ooh. Looks like it could be ." :Combat start: Random Longbow 1: " !" :Before combat: Agent Wilder: "I hear Rutger's finally uncovered my identity. That means we need to be on our toes." :Combat start: Agent Wilder: "Rutger's dog! We've been discovered!" :Attempting to flee: Agent Wilder: "I can't be captured!" Debriefing Wilder is unwilling to talk at the moment, but that should change shortly. Within months, I'm sure he can be converted to one of Arachnos' greatest assets. This is a coup we can both be proud of. Briefing I've got a little problem I need you to deal with, . One of my assets has gone over to Longbow, and I need him eliminated. He's arranged a meeting with several Longbow representatives. The fool thinks he can trick me by setting up the meeting in Paragon City, but you don't escape Arachnos' eyes that easily. Mission acceptance The traitor's name is White Lightning. Take him out. Unnecessary solicitation I want White Lightning taken out. Now! Enemies Notable NPCs * White Lightning (Boss) "Oh no! Rutger's sent for me!" Debriefing Let this be a lesson to you, . Arachnos does not forget about those who leave our ranks. We hunt them down. Briefing One of my assets is in trouble. For years I've had an agent known as Desert Adder working with Longbow, gaining access to their secrets and their trust. It seems, however, that that trust has ended at last. Desert Adder has been discovered. Now I need someone to extract her. Mission acceptance Desert Adder will have a lot of explaining to do when she gets back. Unnecessary solicitation The next time I see you, Desert Adder had better be with you. Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Warden * Desert Adder (Ally NPC, must be escorted to the mission exit, must survive) Ambush! After rescuing Desert Adder, there will be six ambushes by Longbow. Random Longbow: "Don't let Desert Adder escape!" Random Longbow: ''"Don't let Desert Adder escape!" Random Longbow: ''"Don't let Desert Adder escape!" Random Longbow: ''"Don't let Desert Adder escape!" Random Longbow: ''"Don't let Desert Adder escape!" Random Longbow: ''"Don't let Desert Adder escape!" '''NPC Text' :Before combat: Random Longbow 1: "Is it true? Desert Adder's an Arachnos spy?" :Combat start: Random Longbow 1: "It must be true! 's here for her!" :Combat start: Desert Adder: "Hey, ! Get me out of here!" :Upon being rescued: Desert Adder: "We gotta get out of here, pronto!" :If lost, and found: Desert Adder: "Don't leave me like that again!" :Upon reaching entrance: Desert Adder: "Thanks, . You saved me." Debriefing Mission Failure So, Desert Adder remains in a Longbow brig. It's no better than she deserves, but I expected more from you. I would suggest you don't fail me again. Debriefing Mission Success Don't let this lull you into a false sense of security, . The only reason I sent you after Desert Adder is that she has information valuable to Arachnos. When most of my assets go down, I let them stay down. Briefing , good to see you! We've worked together for a while, right? Developed a certain rapport, I'd say. A certain respoect for one another. Listen, pal, I could sure use a hand if you were willing. I'll pay big money for this. It'll all be under the books, understand? Arachnos can never know about this. Mission acceptance I've known for some time now that my job was risky. Okay, the last two operatives didn't make it out of this position alive! That's why I've been embezzling so heavily. I knew eventually I'd have to make my escape from the Rogue Isles, and I'd want to do it in style. But now, it seems, my time is up. Arachnos has found out about my little transgressions, and they're not letting me off the island alive. So I need you to plant evidence that indicates another operative was actually the culprit. Operative Vargas. He's been a thorn in my side since I met him. You'll have to defeat every Arachnos agent in the base to keep our little plan a secret. Unnecessary solicitation Look, , I'm sorry if I ever offended you. Okay? I'm sorry for being so standoffish and aloof. That's my job! But if you don't help me now, I won't have a job when you get back. Heck, I may not even have a head! Enemies Debriefing Whew. Well, that's a load off my mind. Operative Vargas will have to do some fast maneuvering to prove that he's not responsible for that embezzlement. And I'm in the clear, for now at least. It's a tricky web we walk, , those of us who choose to serve Arachnos. For a while, the living is sweet. But there comes a time for almost all of us when our welcome is worn out, and we must pay for our sins. When your time comes, , make sure you know about it in advance. External Links *